Eternal Void
by sprinklescake67
Summary: When she finally descends from the heavens above, all there is to greet her is death and destruction. Can Cosmos deal with the pain without her faithful senshi? or will someone else help?
1. Menagerie

**Eternal Void **– Chapter 1, By sprinklescake67

**_Scarlet streams,_**

**_Broken dreams,_**

**_This is an angel's story._**

**_Innocence._**

**_Pure innocence._**

**_Tender heart,_**

**_Whiter than snow._**

**_Eternities waiting_**

**_In an instant is gone,_**

**_As the littlest angel_**

**_Surrenders her soul._**

**_Screaming, cursing, beating, murdering, lying, betraying, controlling, abusing, owning, dying_**

**_It's life,_**

**_It's death,_**

**_It's existence._**

**_Need, want, believe, defy, survive, accept, forgive, resent, abandon, imagine, refuse, surrender_**

**_Nobody sees,_**

**_Nobody knows,_**

**_Nobody cares._**

**_Why? Why did any of this happen? How could it have come to this? What did I do wrong?_**

**_You're something,_**

**_You're everything,_**

**_You're nothing._**

**_Screaming, screaming, echoing through my mind..._**

**_I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault! I didn't want this! I didn't ask for this!_**

**_Pain...everywhere, everything, it's so loud, just so... so loud... just want it to stop... make it stop!_**

**_Torture, torture..._**

**_Endless pain in empty eyes._**

**_Only a shell; a living dead._**

**_Such beauty lost after never found,_**

**_Such sadness spawned in lies._**

**_Screaming, screaming..._**

**_Yet not a sound in the air,_**

**_Pale spectre present but never seen._**

**_Ghostly child alone for never and eternity,_**

**_Plenty to want but not to care._**

**_Beyond the sunset_**

**_Another year is dawning,_**

**_Another day is rising,_**

**_A whole new world is born._**

**_And silence reigns over the purgatory plain...  
_**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Cosmos stood on the edge of a cliff, staring down at the destruction below her.  
  
_'It's my fault. This is my entire fault.'_  
  
The gaps in the earth yawned up at her, ready to swallow anyone foolish enough to travel across the plain. Debris lay where it had fallen, discarded and of no use anymore. Skeletal remains scattered about told of the gruesome battle that took place upon the soiled planet. The tears began to flow unchecked from her eyes; splashing down her cheeks toward the dry ground.  
  
_'I failed them. I failed to uphold my responsibility.'_  
  
For the first time since she became the protector of the universe, Cosmos dropped her transformation by touching the locket in the middle of her outfit. The flurry of feathers finally disappeared, leaving behind a battered and bruised schoolgirls in her shredded sailor-like school uniform. Unable to tear her gaze away from the site before her, she attempted to back away from the ghastly picture before her.  
  
The clicking of a gun behind her snapped her out of the trance. Whirling around, she came face to face with a group of five, teenage boys. Their seemed to be more figures further down the incline; Cosmos could not discern the figures but could make out a picnic basket in the arms of one. The five in front of her were looking at her with indifferent expressions.  
  
The one on the far left side seemed to make a sudden move in her direction but was held back by the Chinese one. The blonde in the middle was turning a small shade of red for some unknown reason. Behind him another tall boy stood, but one could only see one of his emerald green eyes; the rest hidden behind a front of bangs. Toward the right side of this group, a Prussian-eyed teen had a gun trained on her still figure.  
  
They glowed with unbearable pain; each aura attacking Cosmos' soul in a desperate plea to be saved. The tears began anew; the pain was just too unbearable. She was blinded by the suffering emitted from such people. _'They should be innocents!_' her mind screamed, _'They should not have had to partake in any of this...this bloodshed.'  
_  
"It's my entire fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed, done my job, take the responsibility entrusted to me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, all my fault."  
  
She knew she was babbling but it could not be helped. She was supposed to protect those who could not protect themselves. So warped in her thoughts, she was oblivious to her surroundings. She never noticed the blond making a move toward her until warm hands enveloped ice cold ones clutching her head. Distant mumbling reached her ears, but barely anything was making sense. One question did finally penetrate the deep fog of her brain. Her name? What was her name? Breathing one word, she finally allowed the darkness to claim her for its own.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
Big Thanks to my Buddie, Lie-chan for the poem. Any questions email me or drop a line sometime at sprink156hotmail.com or sprink156 aim name. Thanks and no ownies.


	2. First Impressions

Okay, so I didn't update the fic for a really long time. I'm really sorry. This story will probably be posted at a really slow pace. My sincerest apologies to everyone. Here's chapter 2. Anyone who reviewed, You have my thanks and all.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- -=

Eternal Void by sprinklescake67  
  
Chapter 2—First Impressions

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- -=  
  
Light blue eyes slowly opened to a bright, sunny room. A room the owner of the eyes did not recognize; an unknown place. Sitting up quickly, Serenity groaned before her head hit the pillow again. "I hate power-drains. I always forget about the headaches."  
  
Sitting up slower this time with delicacy, Serenity surveyed the room in front of her. She was sitting in a comfortable queen size bed. Only a dresser, desk, vanity with a mirror, and a nightstand occupied the room. Two closed doors were situated on the far walls while a tall window door directly to her left led out to a balcony. Freeing herself from the sheets, Serenity explored the drawers of the dresser first to look for suitable clothing. Finding some in her size and approval, she quickly threw them on, as well as some shoes she found. Finally ready, Serenity opened the doors to the balcony.  
  
Fresh air, warm sunlight, and natural sounds tumbled in the open archway to greet her. Obviously the person whose house she was staying in was rich; the house had four stories, duplicated wings off to both sides, and sprawling lands.  
  
_'Good. There's a forest not too far from here.'_  
  
As much as Serenity hated to leave her host without thanking them or even meeting them, she had to leave. She had a responsibility and a duty. One of which could put these people in harms way, but still, she hesitated. Serenity sat on the railing contemplating whether or not if she should leave a note, when a sound of a door opening caught her attention.  
  
Mind made up in an instant, Serenity gripped her locket as she launched herself the ledge of the balcony. A voice shouted behind her, but she paid none of them heed as she focused on landing. Thanking Haruka and Makoto for all those fighting lessons, else she would have broken an ankle or two with all the jumps (and falls) she had. Once her feet touched the ground, Serenity took of toward the forest as fast as she could; not once looking back.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- -=--=-  
  
Duo Maxwell cursed silently in three different languages as he watched the girl flee towards the trees on the side of Quatre's property. She was fast, he would give her that much, but couldn't she escape during someone else's shift. Hiiro already had enough reason to shoot him because of the stunt he pulled last week. How was he supposed to know the syrup was going to leak onto Hiiro's gun and cause it all to stick, thus forcing hours of work to clean.  
  
"QUATRE! TROWA! HIIRO! WUFEI! Guys, we gotta problem. SHE ESCAPED!" Jumping over the remains of the breakfast tray the maid dropped when she saw the girl jump over the balcony railings, Duo took off running toward the back door. Along the way, his comrades joined him. As one, they burst through the back door just in time to see the last flash of gold disappear into the dark tree line.  
  
"Way to go, baka. You lost the onna." Wufei Change stated with a glare in Duo's direction. "Now, what do we do?"  
  
"If wasn't my fault this time, I swear. She escaped over the balcony."  
  
"That's impossible. That's a four-story drop. Even Trowa has trouble with that." Quatre exclaimed as he sent an apologetic look in the silent clown's direction. Trowa just shrugged it off. Hiiro looked impatiently at Duo.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. We have to catch her first. Let's go." With the order issued, they piled into a jeep and sped off to catch the runaway.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- -=--=-  
  
"Stupid...Why me?...Omae he says...wasn't my fault!" Duo shouted to the uncaring woods. Uncaring; not listening; unsympathetic; just like Hiiro and Wufei. Hiiro just glared at him, still mad over the syrup and gun prank. Wufei just continually rubbed it in Duo's face, gloating over Duo's failure.  
  
"Does no one care about me anymo—aahh!" Not paying attention to what he was doing while shouting to any beings who would listen to him, Duo misplaced his foot. The soft ground gave way to a steep incline, which Duo tumbled not so gracefully down. He landed at the bottom on his back, facing the bright blue sky. "Well, I can feel the love now."  
  
A sound that was a cross between a snort and a muffled laugh from his left caught his attention. When Duo turned, he forgot how to breathe. Before him was the most beautiful picture he ever saw.  
  
Trapped among the foliage was an Angel. A white dress with gold trimmings hugged her upper body before it spread into layers toward the bottom to fan about her feet, hiding them from view. Pearls and baubles served as her jewelry. Her hair, which seemed to glow like spun gold in the sunlight, was drawn back into two identical spherical balls with the remaining stands falling to pool about her feet. Bangs framed a heart-shaped face, tickling the eyelashes of her violet-blue eyes. In the middle of her forehead, an upturned golden crescent moon glowed a multitude of colors. Dangling crescent earrings hung from her earlobes as two tendrils of on either side of her face radiated a maturity among the innocent demeanor. Spread behind her, pearl white wings were twisted and trapped in the creeping vines of the trees.  
  
Duo shifted and the image disappeared in a flurry of translucent butterflies, leaving the girl he had been chasing. This girl looked remarkably like the angel with the same hair and eye color, but that was were the similarities ended. She did not have the mature body, or the majestic of the angel. Duo sighed; he liked the angel better then this one.  
  
The girl was dressed in denim shorts, a pink tee, and some white sneakers. A scowl temporarily marred her otherwise pretty face. Her hair was in a high ponytail with twigs and leaves sticking out in odd places. The girl's whole body was entwined in the foliage, suspending her a couple of inches off the ground.  
  
"Stop staring and help me out here will ya?" An irritated voice brought Duo back to reality, and his mission.  
  
"Oh, shut your trap, Serenity." Duo snapped back. He slowly got up, stretching his muscles, and cracking a few joints. Serenity just sat there gaping at him like a fish. How did this boy know her name?  
  
"How...I mean... When?"  
  
"You told Quatre your name when you fell unconscious a week ago. You are one big pain in the ass. Did you know that?" Duo pulled out his gun.  
  
"Yes, I've been told that for most of my life. Hey, what are you gonna do with that? Hello, did you hear me? Eeek!" Serenity shrieked at the top of her lungs when Duo shot off the flare into the air. The others should be here soon. He glanced back at the girl. She was sending death glares his way, silently fuming. Luckily she wasn't talking. Crashing and a bunch of cursing mad it's way to them. From the trees, the four remaining ex-pilots emerged.  
  
"Good job, Maxwell. You lost her _and _found her."  
  
"Har, har, har. Laugh it up, Wuffie."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Serenity watched the two bicker and the other three just stood there. Slowly, she studied the teens in front of her. Yes, these boys were the same ones she encountered when she landed on earth and dropped her transformation for the first time. The same attitudes; the same aura; the same pain. Each one glowed in her mind's eye. What she couldn't figure out was why they would help her, a perfect stranger? Or why she was here in the first place?  
  
Why would the fates place her here? Knowing them, they most likely had a special task waiting just for her to complete. But why? So many questions with no answers echoed in her head. Serenity could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.  
  
She coughed lightly. Instantly, five pairs of eyes and a gun were trained on her. '_Wow, fast reflexes._' All she did was blink at them before speaking. "Would someone care to help me? I promise not to run away again." Seeing the suspicious looks and skeptical glances they gave each other, Serenity added, "I swear by Selene that I won't leave your company until otherwise told to do so, or am killed by gun-boy over there. Deal?"  
  
None of the boys moved an inch. They seemed to be having a silent argument between themselves that Serenity could not pick up on. Finally the blonde boy came forward. "We have a deal, miss. Wufei help me with these vines."  
  
As the onyx-haired youth helped the other, grumbling as he did about 'weak onna', Serenity pondered over what she was going to do. The nice boy was saying something about returning to the house to introduce everyone and eat something. Eating sounded wonderful to her empty stomach. Guess she was stuck here for the moment. Sighing, Serenity gave up on her internal battle.  
  
"Then lead on, O fearsome masters of mine, lead on."  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- -= Okay, so this chapter was just a bit short. –shrugs- Maybe next one will be longer, but it's gonna be awhile till I post on this story again. Till then, chow, -sprinklescake67


	3. Decisions

Eternal Void

By sprinklescake67

Warning: A little bit of OOC ness. I tried to keep them in character, but I'm using the liberty as an author to exercise my right for change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, though I do want to own Hiiro and the boys. My little Hii-ko.

Chapter 3—Decisions

Serenity sipped her tea slowly, allowing the warm liquid to slide down her parched throat and pool in her stomach. She sat on a couch in the middle of the living room of the house. Correction: Quatre Winner's huge mansion. Serenity glanced around the room and quickly averted her gaze back to her tea cup. They were sill staring at her, criticizing her with their glares, judging her before confrontation.

The one sitting in the corner with his laptop was introduced as Hiiro Yui. With his wild chocolate brown hair and artic blue eyes, he looked like a teenager the girls would all swoon over. Unfortunately, his attitude was just as cold as his gaze. He pierced her with an empty stare and a grunt before returning to typing. _'He reminds me of Ami before I met her; cold and dedicated to working. And a little bit of Setsuna's mystical demeanor.'_

In an armchair beside Hiiro, a teenager of Asian descent sat cleaning his katana. Wufiei Chang made an impression not easily forgotten with his fathomless onyx eyes and shiny, coal black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He glowed with an exotic aura of importance and discipline. Serenity gave a small grin. _'Rei-chan and he have so much in common. Especially their temper. I even see a little bit of Makoto in there. Tough exteriors with a soft inside. Not that he would show his emotional side.'_

Serenity moved her thoughts to the figure leaning against the wall. One vibrant green eye glowed beside light brown unibangs. Add a tall, lithe form mostly cloaked by shadows, and Trowa Barton could be called an enigma. _'Kinda like Haruka, he is a natural fighter with unnatural feline agility, but also with a little of Hotaru's dark attribute of destructive power.'_

Quatre moved to refill her cup and Serenity switched her attention to the young millionaire. He looked innocent with his white-blonde hair, but his eyes radiated hidden torment with just a speck of defiance and a hint of natural leadership. His baby blue eyes were so similar to Minako's, that Serenity half expected a bubbly personality to sprout. Instead she was greeted with the graceful attributes of the senshi of the seas. Serenity stifled a giggle at the mental image of the beauteous Michiru mixed with Minako's ditziness and boy-crazy traits. A smile tugged at the corners of Serenity's lips. _'I bet he even plays the violin.'_

The impulse to smile died when Quatre moved and her eyes settled on the fifth and final member of the male quintet. Their eyes met in a silent war in which Serenity consented first, dropping her gaze to her tea once more. A shiver involuntarily ran down her back as the severe violet gaze seemingly intensified on her hunched form. Since they had met in the forest and exchanged a few...words, Duo Maxwell had taken an extreme dislike to her. She guessed from his American accent and flamboyant poses that he was an outgoing boy who loved to fool around, but the depths of his soul protested a dark past full of torture and endless amounts of pain that still would not end.

Just like her.

He reminded her of her younger self so much, it was like looking into a mirror that reflected the past. He would whine and complain, but get the job done. He would laze around as much as possible, but the work would still be completed. He would annoy his fellow comrades to the point of insanity, but in the end, they would be grateful for his cheerful and laid-back disposition for it would reduce the tense atmosphere to a comfortable level. Even now, the other boys gave him side glances that showed they expected him to do _something_.

Instead, he sat there and glowered at her. Serenity never had anyone truly hate her before. Extreme dislike for her alter ego, perhaps; true disgust for her as herself, no. she didn't want to look up from the trembling cup in her hands to look at him, at any of them. It would remind her of how much pain and suffering her failures caused. The voices of it still hummed in the back of her mind.

"Who are you?" A dark voice asked suddenly.

Serenity's head snapped up to look at the braided man who spoke. She expected such harshness from him, but it did not lessen the hurt. His cold words seemed to catch his friends' attention as well. They stared at him before turning to her once more.

"You already know my name. I am Serenity." She replied in a soft voice.

Duo cursed. "That doesn't tell us shit."

With that said, he stormed out of the room, leaving the impregnable silence in his wake. No sound was made for another period of time, until Quatre gave a small smile.

"Please forgive our friend, Miss Serenity. He seems to not be himself today." The blonde spoke without confidence. "We are going through a troublesome time."

"...I know."

"Excuse me?"

"I know. I know about your pain and everything else. I can feel it radiating from you in masses."

Quatre looked genuinely startled. "You have empathy like me?"

Serenity gave him a confused look. "Empathy? As in feeling others emotions?" She shook her head. "No."

At Quatre's disappointed face, Serenity gave a sad smile. "Empathy implies that you hear and feel what others do within your heart. I am a soul reader."

"A soul-reader?" This time Trowa posed the question.

"A soul-reader hears more than empaths. Where an empath can hear only what the person is feeling, a soul-reader has the power to know what they feel deep inside. Someone may hide behind a mask of another type of emotion..." Here Serenity paused to glance at Wufei.

"...Or they may try to hide from the rest of the world by withdrawing themselves into the core of their inner self." Her gaze transferred to Hiiro who just glared openly at his beloved computer. The only sign he was even listening was his clenched fists. "Empaths can only read what is on the surface or, if the person is good at controlling his or her emotions, what the person wants them to know. Soul-readers pick up on every detail. The souls of each of you cry with an inner guilt and pain beyond anything I've ever felt before. It tells me of a dark past in which your innocence was stripped away before it had time to flourish. I feel secrets that have never been told and some that should never have been exposed--"

Her sentence cut off quickly when a katana was pressed to her throat and two clicks of safety catches. In front of her, Wufei stood tensed and ready to deliver the fatal blow. To either side, Hiiro and Trowa's had guns trained on her temples. Only Quatre was the only one without a weapon, but his steely blue eyes showed no mercy toward her.

"How much do you know of us, onna?" Wufei asked in a slightly strained voice.

"Enough to know you will not kill me." Serenity replied. "Your souls speak far more than your actions, Wufei Chang."

"Then tell me. What does it say?"

"It tells me of confusion, of sorrow, of pain. It tells me you feel guilt about your actions in the past when you fought for everything you know and love. Your hands may be stained with blood of your enemies, but _that is not the point_."

Serenity sat up straighter as her words became more forceful, more powerful, and a regal tone slipped into her voice; her eyes held a fierce belief in her words. "There is a difference between a true killer, a murderer, and someone who kills because they must. All of you did not kill by choice, just for a cause, a dream you wanted to become reality. You regret killing, you regret spilling blood of hundreds. That gives you a conscious. It makes you normal. It makes you human. _You. Are. Human_."

Serenity's eyes flashed with a tint of silver at the end of her speech. None dared to meet her eyes in fear of the truth that would be in their depths, contradicting the lies they were told throughout the years, the lies they themselves believed. Serenity continued to stare at all of them, and it seemed she was illuminated by a soft light that sheered away the darkness of the past, erased questions about their lives and actions, and whispered words of comfort to their broken hearts.

Then Serenity slumped in her chair as if defeated, her will drained away, and the darkness surged back to reclaim the space the light briefly occupied. "But you should not have to doubt your own humanity, to live in fear everyday awaiting the consequences of your actions, and to harbor the burdens of the world on your shoulders. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Hiiro asked softly. He felt like he was swimming in a foggy daze that weighted down his limbs and mind. Hiiro tried to blink away the haze so as to look at the girl, but it sill hovered at the edges of his vision.

"I'm sorry because you were put through so much pain. I'm sorry because I'm not strong enough to help. I'm sorry for being a coward. I'm sorry because I couldn't save you. I'm sorry because for whom I am and what I've caused. I'm sorry because it's my entire fault. It's all my fault." The tea cup clattered to the carpeted floor, spilling the liquid substance, as Serenity hugged herself. Two tears journeyed down her cheeks and joined the brown stain on the ground, but no more fell. She refused to cry anymore. Not for earth, not for humanity, not for them. She would be strong; she would not fall.

A pair of sturdy arms encircled her frame and a wave of deja-vou swept through Serenity. Quatre had once more shattered the prism of numbing cold Serenity had confined herself to and entrapped her in an area of warmth. Serenity clung to him like he was her only support in her crumbling world. And perhaps he was the only one who could rescue her from her dark heart.

Quatre had witnessed the petite blonde boldly stand against his fellow pilots even with the threat of death hanging a breath away to be carried out with not so much as a blink of an eye. He saw the conviction of which she spoke her beliefs in. In some ways she was similar to the pacifist princess of the Sanc Kingdom, Relena Peacecraft, in her ideals, but rather they came from personal experience and heartbreak, than from education and observation. Within Serenity, Quatre saw understanding, not just the knowledge of bloodshed, but actual understanding of what killing was and how it affected the lives of individuals. And for a moment if that long, the ache in his heart subsided, and for the first time he felt at peace with himself and his bloody past.

It came rushing back full-force though, when Serenity began to withdraw into her own suffering. He didn't know how or why, but during that speech, filled with such emotions deeper than imagined, the strange girl had won a place in Quatre's heart, and he would be the others felt a slight connection even if they did not believe it or placed it to wistful thinking. Thus, he did the only thing he could; he comforted her and shared the troubles of her heart with her. Looking down at the golden head buried in his chest, a lone thought skittered across his brain and disappeared before full comprehension could be grasped. _'Duo should be here. He needs a girl like this more than any of us.'_

Serenity pulled back from Quatre's embrace and flashed him a weak smile which he returned. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's quite alright, Miss Serenity. If I may be so bold, please tell me what is your fault, and why?"

Serenity pulled completely away from Quatre. "Everyone keeps secrets that should never be told. We'll just say my past is one of them."

"Unfortunately, onna, that would not be okay, seeing how you know our secrets."

She glared slightly at the chauvinistic teen. "If you had finished listening to my explanation before jumping at a chance to cut my head off, you would know that is not true. Yes, I said I saw secrets, but those secrets come in the form of feelings and flashes of colors. I know your pasts were ones of destruction and war, but other than that, I am clueless. It's is up to you whether you would like to share those secrets that are hidden in the interior of you soul or to shelter them with a mask of indifference. As Quatre can probably tell you, it is important to build a type of barrier around oneself when one is...extra sensitive to one's surroundings. The only way I could tell of your feelings was because they were strong enough to penetrate even my defenses."

A quick glance to Quatre confirmed her theory. "Very well." Hirro stated. "If you do not tell us of your past, neither shall we."

"No, it is not that I do not wish to tell you my history. It's just that it is hard to pinpoint it and I do not remember it well."

"Amnesia?" Trowa asked.

"I wish sometimes that was the case, but again no. It's just that my past is best left unknown. For all our sakes."

"Then do you have a last name so we may contact your family?" Hiiro's fingers were poised above the keyboard of his laptop, ready to put the beloved electronic to reasonable use, however briefly. Serenity paused before replying "I have no family."

Silence permeated the air once more, and then Quatre clapped his hands and began to list off things in a brisk manner. "Then you can stay here with us. Now, we'll have to fix a room for you to stay in, and there is shopping to do for your new wardrobe. The clothes we found you in were atrocious. We had to throw them out. And of-course, we won't clothe you in my sister's hand-me-downs. Don't worry about money either; I'm not one of the riches men of planet or colonies for nothing you know. Let's go find Rashid, shall we..."

Quatre steered Serenity through the doorway into the entry hall regardless of the glares he received from the other three. He correctly interpreted them into _'What do you mean she's staying here?!', 'We don't know if we can trust her!', _and _'What are you up to, Quatre?'_ He only smiled at them, and threw an innocent look in Trowa's direction, as he escorted Serenity to her new room.

They weren't the only ones who could have ulterior motives, and he was once a Gundam pilot as well. Quatre controlled a snicker. He had great plans that involved the golden-haired girl and a certain violet-eyed, death scythe pilot.

Hehe and they said Dorothy Catalonia and her insane plan to kill the Gundam pilots were bad.

---- I know I've been off the market lately, but all my school work and other activities have been piling up quickly. To all my reviewers, I'm sorry I don't have a chance to respond, I'm on a school computer. To everyone now reading, Thanks and stay turned...only 2 more weeks till Fall Break.

Hearts, sprinklescake67


	4. An Encouraging Note To My Readers

To My Readers (should you still be around),

First off – I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! Neither the story nor my wonderful readers. The last few years have been beyond hell and I've been struggling to regain both my life and my drive to write. Hopefully, it will all be over after the New Year (fingers crossed!) and I'll regain some semblance of normality in my life.

That being said, at that point I will hopefully be able to return and complete the stories that I have posted here. I plan on finishing the stories in this order: Broken Promises, To Fall in Love, Maniac Academy, and then Eternal Void.

So please look for an update in a couple of months and I hope that those who have stuck with me for so long will hold out for just a little bit longer.

Thank you and great apologies,

Sprinkles


End file.
